Administrators
An administrator is a user with additional abilities used to help manage the wiki. More significantly, they are the recognised caretakers who support the wiki community by guiding them in editing and helping them in any other way possible. Additionally, an administrator with bureaucratic status may modify the rights of other users. The current active staff: * Hyperboy2001 * Sufi2425 * Geometry Dash gamer * Gumballdarwin1223 * ioprocessing * Geometry Impossible * LOLYOSHI Abilities Administrators have a few additional tools at their disposal which extend beyond that of regular users, often being more impacting on the overall state of the site: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Moving, editing or deleting threads and comments made on article commenting sections, message walls or the forum. * Protecting (locking) pages or page titles so they cannot be edited by specific user groups. * Blocking users who are are behaving irresponsibly from editing and uploading. * Modifying the interface in terms of features and appearance. Administrator responsibilities While administrators can be considered bearers of power, it comes as a bundled package: with great power comes great responsibility. Everyone has head that one before, but it is no lie by how much it does indeed apply. There are many tasks an administrator must be prepared to address which require effort and patience to complete. Such may include: * Monitoring the creation of articles to prevent the build-up of insignificant or spam pages. * Assisting in the development of articles so they progress in a positive direction and are not affected by vandalism or counterproductive edits. * Regulating image usage and controlling the file flow. * Removing expired (red) links so navigation around the wiki is fluent and pages are not accidentally created through them. * Allocating a category to every page for organisational purposes. * Creating components for more efficient editing such as templates and infoboxes. * Building upon the wiki CSS to ensure the site appearance is captivating and well presented. * Importing and maintaining JavaScript to increase wiki functionality. * Managing the forum and other communication sections to promote growth in the community and helping others get involved. * Determining which wiki features are appropriate for an engaging experience. * Devising editing projects and informing others of set plans and approaches. * Providing help and support in regards to wiki and game related issues. * Deciding future staff members who can carry on the job. * dmins will make sure that no one will spam in chat. See Help:Administrators' how-to guide for more details. Becoming an administrator Being a small wiki, nominating or voting for administrators is not an employed practice. The means by which new administrators are selected is through the decision of the current administrators, who may decide at any point in time whether a user is suitable for the position and worthy for promotion. A combination of commitment, effort and enthusiasm is what will have the highest chance of resulting in the granting of adminship, whether or not you asked. This enforces the fact that everyone has an equal chance, judged individually based upon their own behaviour and actions. The recommended figures are a minimum of 100 productive main space edits and two weeks of constant activity. Past experience on other wikis will also be noted. The job requires time and more than a sudden burst of interest, which is why prior contribution is expected. Finally, any form of misbehaviour or misconduct that shows a lack of understanding of site policy will quickly diminish the impression of suitability for candidacy. Keep in mind that it comes down to basic common sense ahead of those minor details. A good administrator is encouraged to be: * Intuitive and open-minded * Knowledgeable about both the wiki's subject and editing on wikis * Responsible and committed for improving the wiki * Organised in their approach * Respectful in their manner * Friendly and helpful towards others These characteristics really speak out, and demonstrating these things is what will attract the most attention in obtaining a promotion. If you think you are ready and have satisfied what has been described and have yet to be contacted, feel free to bring forth your reasons. In the case of inactive staff In a worse case scenario, if there are no active bureaucrats, please leave a message at the requests page for wiki adoption. Be patient and eventually the Wikia Staff can inspect this wiki's case and whether a shift to new management is needed. If Staff attention is more urgent, use go to Geometry Dash gamer's wall. Category:Information Category:Wiki Staff